After Dressrosa: A New Arc
by Stormstar2012
Summary: This story tells what happens after Luffy defeats Doflamingo and what happens to Sunny when it passes Big Mom's ship. It also tells what happens when the whole crew reaches Zo. Some old characters may be returning. Sorry, I'm not good with Summaries. It is rated K for now. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story so please don't judge me harshly if it's boring or not good enough. This takes place after Luffy defeats Doflamingo.

I don't own the character, the islands or the plot. Oda Sama does.

Chapter 1: Finishing Up the Plan

Trafalgar law smiled. After seeing Doflamingo at the mercy of Luffy, he finally managed to get revenge for Cora-san. Even after being captured and participating in the bird cage, Trafalgar law had given up but was forced to keep on going thanks to Luffy. Law looked up to see Luffy grinning while running up to law yelling "We finally beat him Torao! Now we can finally have some meat!" Law just smiled and shook his head until Luffy catapulted himself toward law causing him to cough up some blood. Underneath the air-headed captain, Law frowned thinking that he would get back at Luffy as soon as his handcuffs came off. As if on cue, Rebecca along with Bartolomeo and Robin rushed into the room. Rebecca cried on the spot relieved that her life would go back to normal; living happily with her father and the rest of the her family ruling over Dressrosa in peace.

Bartolomeo was also crying but for a different reason. He was finally face to face with his hero and he couldn't talk. His legs were shaking and he couldn't move. Thinking over about what he would say, Bartolomeo collected his thoughts and opened his mouth to talk before hearing the door close. In front of the door was a beaten up Pica. "You won't escape this time" he told them summoning his powers with his hands. The floor began to shake before the group. Luffy looked around himself in curiosity, Bartolomeo glared at Pica for interrupting his "talk" with Luffy sempai. Rebecca was getting into a battle ready position, while Law and Robin just stared at Pica as if he was nothing.

A hand rose up from the ground and grabbed Luffy's leg. As Luffy stared at the hand in wonder, the hand started pulling Luffy's leg deeper into the stone floor. Pica started to laugh as he watched the now panicking straw hat wearing captain sinking through the floor. While he was laughing, he didn't notice the door opening and Zoro approaching behind him with an annoyed face. Pica slowly noticed a dark presence behind him and turned around with a nervous laugh. It didn't even take a second for Zoro to take out the weakened devil fruit user. Because Pica was defeated, the whole floating palace crashed to the ground and Luffy was sent flying off the ground.

The Bird cage disappeared and the Dressrosa citizens stopped attacking each other mercilessly. The whole town cheered and started to celebrate. The Corrida Colossem contestants were freed and were free to go back to their towns.

Back at the palace, Rebecca, Bartolomeo, Robin, Law, Zoro and everyone else appeared from the pile of rubble. Rebecca, Viola, Kyros and King Riku hugged happily while everybody else watched with a smile. "Where's Luffy?" Robin asked the group when they settled down. Everybody looked around to find no sign of the straw hat wearing captain.

"Yahoooo!" a familiar voice yelled from above. Everyone looked up to find Luffy hurling towards the group with a huge grin on his face. Robin, Rebecca, Zoro and everyone else cleared the area except Law who still had his kairoseki handcuffs on. As Law kept on struggling to get out of the way, Luffy kept on getting closer and closer to the ground. As he got closer, Luffy braced himself for impact. When Luffy landed with a grunt, he noticed that the impact didn't hurt. When Luffy looked up, he was looking at with an unconscious Law. "Oh, sorry Torao" Luffy laughed nervously when Law woke up. Law's eyes were full of rage and pain as he struggled to get the captain off him. Zoro jumped up, just in time to see Luffy being kicked off of Law.

Everyone else also jumped up to look at the destroyed palace. "Oh hey guys." Luffy said giving them his trademark grin.

"Where's Doflamingo?" King Riku asked as he looked around at the former palace.

"I threw him off somewhere" Luffy said laughing.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled shocked.

"He should be somewhere in the west" Law stated as Rebecca unlocked his handcuffs. "Find him quickly." King Riku nodded and ordered the soldiers that were still ok to look for Doflamingo.

"Ahhhh!" The group turned when they heard Luffy yell. They turned to see Luffy running around while being punched by law with haki actually hurting him. After a while, Zoro and Robin broke up the fighting duo.

"We should be finding our way back to Sunny and the others," Robin stated as she looked at the rest of the crew that stayed at Dressrosa.

"Yes, we need to get back to Momonosuke and everybody else." Kin'emon agreed with Kanjuro by his side.

"Wait." A voice called from nowhere. They looked down to see the little dwarves swarming around them. "We must thank you and "God" Usopp for helping us save our friends and Princess Manshelly." The dwarves told them smiling. "Can you give this to "God" Usopp?" Wicca asked Zoro holding up a bag full of fruits and seeds. "It's full of seeds for flowers and fruits that he can use for his slingshot."

"For Usopp? Sure I'll give it to him." Zoro promised the blue haired dwarf.

"Can you stay a little bit longer?" King Riku asked Luffy.

"Sorry but we have to leave." Robin apologized "We have to get back to Sunny and the others."

"But you need a ship" Viola reminded them.

"It'll only take a while but can't you have a feast before you go?" Rebecca asked the Luffy.

When Rebecca said the word "feast", Luffy was already hooked. "Alright, we'll set sail after a delicious feast." Luffy declared to the satisfaction of King Riku.

"Where are we going to have a feast?" Zoro asked. "The palace is clearly ruined so we can't have it here." He pointed out.

"We can eat at the fanciest restaurant here on Dressrosa." King Riku said with a smile.

"Ok, let's go!" Luffy said putting his arm around Zoro. "Join us Torao!" Luffy called out to Law who was leaning on a piece of the building. Law just frowned before giving in and walking towards the group. When he got close enough, Luffy put his other arm around Law's neck and ran off.

"Wait Luffy!" A voice called Luffy. Luffy looked and saw Cavendish running towards him with his sword drawn. "You took down Doflamingo before me. Now you're going to pay!" Cavendish declared charging.

"Hey Cabbage! Let's eat together!" Luffy told him smiling. Cavendish stopped for a moment before agreeing with him and trailed after the group. Walking down the path, Luffy met up with Sabo, Koala and Franky. Sabo gave Luffy a big hug while Koala hugged Robin again.

"Where are you heading Luffy?" Sabo asked his little brother curiously.

"We're having a feast!" Luffy told him smiling. Within seconds, Sabo, Koala, Hack and the others also joined in on the feast. During the feast everyone laughed, smiled, and ate as Luffy joked around with everyone's food. Everyone even Law enjoyed the feast. Franky looked next to himself to see Robin with a little frown.

"Yo Robin!" Franky called Robin. "Why are you frowning during this Super party?"

"I'm worried about Sunny and the others." Robin told the happy cyborg. "I think I saw them close to Big Mom's ship. I wonder where they are."

AN: This is my first chapter. Please review and tell me where things are wrong. Criticism is accepted. Please tell me if I should continue and make another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OK, every person who saw this story likes it so I decided to make another chapter. Even though a day hasn't pasted yet before chapter 1. Oh well, I hope you like chapter 2.

I almost forgot, I don't own any of the characters or the locations, Oda Sama does.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Big Mom Pirates and a familiar face.

Recap; after Sunny set shore off to Zou, they bumped into the Big Mom Pirate Ship. This takes place before Luffy goes off to save Law from Doflamingo.

"It's the Big Mom's Pirate ship!" Nami, Chopper and Ceasar cried out in terror while Momonosuke hid behind Nami at the site of the big ship. "Why is Big Mom's ship here out of all places Yo ho ho ho ho?" Brook asked laughing.

"I don't care why they're here! Just don't let them get me!" Ceasar begged.

"Why would they be after you?" Sanji questioned Ceasar by holding him by his collar. "What did you do?"

"When I worked with them in the past I might have swindled a bit of money." Ceasar confessed.

"A bit?" Sanji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok a lot of money! And if I get caught, I'll be killed!" Ceasar cried out loud. Sanji just dropped Ceasar and stared at the big ship.

Chopper took a good look at the ship and his eyes sparkled.

"It's made of candy!" Chopper squealed in excitement. "I wonder if the candy on the ship is edible."

"Chopper, do you really want to eat Big Mom's ship?" Nami asked Chopper while trying to calm down.

Chopper shook his head and started shivering in terror again.

"The ship is going to fire!" Brook warned as he readied his sword that he called "Soul Solid". Sanji also got ready to repel the bombs and got into a kicking stance. They heard a loud boom; and a bomb was hurling towards the ship.

"Sky walk!" Sanji yelled as he jumped towards the bomb. "Mutton shot!" The bomb immediately flew back to the ship and exploded; rocking the big ship.

"What was that?!" a voice asked from the big ship. Sanji tilted his head a little. He had a feeling that he had heard that voice before. Before he could ask a question, a wavy head appeared from the ship.

"Who just hit us with a bomb?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked squinting at the head. "You're voice sounds familiar."

"Wait that insignia, are you one of the Straw hat crew members?" the voice asked.

"What if we were?" Sanji answered back. Sanji waited for an answer but when he got only silence, Sanji started to get nervous. Then all of a sudden, two shapes jumped up from the ship and landed on the Sunny and dust surrounded them. When the dust cleared they were able to see the two Big Mom crew members more clearly. There was one tall man wearing a pink tuxedo and a pink top hat. He was almost tall as Brook but mysteriously, he had what looked like a cracked eggshell with two holes for his legs. Next to him was a smaller lion like man with a matching pink tuxedo and a sword on the side.

"You two look familiar" Sanji said looking at the lion man.

"Remember, we met at Fisherman Island, your captain gave us a bunch of jewels to save the island?" The lion man said reminding the blond chef.

"Oh, it's you guys." Sanji said scratching his head. "I totally forgot."

Momonosuke and Chopper were hiding behind a shivering Nami. But her shivering stopped as soon as the man reminded Sanji about the jewels that they lost on Fisherman Island. Momonosuke and Chopper felt an angry presence and look up. They saw Nami's eyes burning like never before. The scared duo leaped into the kitchen and hid there. In the same room was Ceasar Clown shivering. "What are you doing here?" Ceasar asked the duo shivering in terror.

"Nami dono looked like a dragon ready to kill." Momonosuke whispered. Chopper nodded quickly and hid with the little samurai behind the counter. Ceasar Clown cocked his head to the side and was about to ask what they were talking about but his question was answered by a voice that terrified Ceasar.

"So he was the one that you gave thousands and thousands of jewels to at Fisherman's Island!" Nami roared. The four people outside on the ship and everyone on Big Mom's ship crouched in terror at the sound of Nami's booming loud voice.

Nami faced the four and almost laughed at the sight. Brook and the tall tuxedo man were hugging themselves in terror while Sanji and Pekoms covered their ears.

"Do you still have the jewels?" Nami asked when everyone stood back up looking fearfully at the orange haired navigator.

"We don't have them anymore bon" the tall man calling himself Tamago "; which is Japanese for egg" answered. "Big Mom realized that she could use the jewels to buy thousands of loads full of candy." He explained.

"Also, since she got more candy than she could get buy protecting islands, she is now pleased and has nothing against you for now" Pekoms told the crew to their relieve.

"Wait, so why are you guys here?" Sanji asked. "And is Big Mom here?" he ask Pekoms with a curious face.

"Well, Big Mom heard that there are dwarves in the country of Dressrosa that could create any type of fruit from Kaido." Tamago explained. "Big Mom wants to make a contract with the dwarves to make loads of cocoa beans so she could have an unlimited amount of chocolate. Oh, and she's not here. She is at her base gobbling up her candy."

Ceasar, who was listening from the inside, sighed in relieve at the news that Big Mom wasn't there. Pekom's ears perked up hearing the sigh.

"Is there anyone else on the ship?" he asked curiously.

"No, there is no one here except us." Nami answered sweating a little bit.

"I see." Pekoms said flashing a glance at Tamago. Sanji noticed the interaction between the pirates and started to become a little nervous.

The enemy pirates stood in silence before hearing a scream which shook everyone. Everybody looked at the door that swung open to see Ceasar dashing out of the room. Ceasar ran out because he saw a spider. He stopped screaming and realized the situation that he had created.

"Wait that's Ceasar Clown!" Pekoms yelled. "He was hiding in your ship?"

Sanji, Brook and Nami knew that they were found out and decided to take action. Pekoms and Tamago attacked Sanji and Brook quickly but were thrown back by Sanji's kick and Brook's sword. Nami grabbed Ceasar's collar and threw him back in the kitchen. There, she found Chopper and Momonosuke hiding behind the counter.

"Chopper, Momonosuke!" Nami called. "Get the boosters ready; once we beat the two Big Mom pirates, we are going to fly out of here."

"Okay Nami." Chopper answered taking Momonosuke with him to the chamber under the Sunny.

On the deck, a battle was going on. Pekoms was using his devil fruit ability to turn into a turtle, and hide inside his shell. Brook kept on slashing at the shell but there was no slash or dent in the shell.

"Ahh. This shell is annoying! My muscles are going to get tired. Thought I have no muscles, Yo ho ho ho ho ho." Brook joked between slashes. While Brook kept on making jokes, Sanji and Tamago were exchanging kicks.

"You're pretty good bon." Tamago told Sanji as their legs connected with each other.

"Yeah you too." Sanji said back. "Your legs are unusually long for a normal human. Where are you from?"

Tamago stopped his attacks to answer the blond chef.

"I am from the Long Leg Tribe." He said with pride before attacking again.

The door burst open to reveal Nami with her weapon.

"Hurry up and end this!" she yelled at her two team mates. Brook and Sanji nodded at each other and exchanged targets. Now Sanji was facing the Pekoms turtle and Brook was facing Tamago.

"Let's finish this," Sanji declared. "Diable Jambe!"

"Let's finish it over here too," Brook told Tamago.

Pekoms peeked at Sanji from his shell and dove back in. Sanji ran towards the shelled turtle.

"Bien Cuit: Grill Shot!" Sanji yelled kicking the Shell in the air and starting kicking the shell.

"Pekoms!" Tamago gasped in worry for his crewmate.

"You have to pay attention too" Brook warned as he ran towards the fighter. "Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!" Brook yelled as he slashed at Tamago causing him to fly towards the air. Both Big Mom Pirates were hurled towards their ship. Pekoms was back in his lion man form with his back burning as if it was on a grill. Tamago was covered in slashes and was shivering cold. The crew panicked and rushed the two to the medical room. The rest of the crew in revenge went straight to the cannons.

"They're about to fire!" Brook said panicking.

"Hold on onto the railings, we're going to fly off." The Navigator warned them. The two stared at each other realizing what was going to happen.

"Take cover!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Brook and ran to safety.

"OK, we're ready!" Chopper announced running toward Nami.

"Ok then." Nami nodded. "Take off!" When those words left Nami's mouth some light appeared in Sunny's blasters. The Big Mom Pirates looked at the ship in curiosity.

"Bye, bye." Nami said smiling at the Pirates. "Cause we are going to blast off." The Sunny immediately took off and flew towards the sky.

"Cool!" Some of the Big Mom Pirate crew said their eyes the shape of stars.

"Wait, wasn't Ceasar Clown on that ship?" one of the crew mates called out. Every face turned blue realizing that they let someone important get away. Now all that was in their mind was their punishment when they get back to the base.

"We finally got away!" Nami, Chopper and Momonosuke cheered hugging each other. Momonosuke gave a glare at Brook and Sanji when he hugged Nami causing Sanji and Brook to shake in anger.

"Wait, isn't there a ship there?" Chopper asked looking at something floating in a distance. "I think that it is a ship."

"It can't be the Big Mom Pirate ship." Sanji said out loud.

The ship came closer and closer. Everyone on the Sunny was cautious. The people on the ship must have noticed them because it was now coming towards them. When Nami looked closer at the ship she realized that the ship had slabs of gold on it. In minutes the two ships were next to each other. On the ships were hooded people. Nami and Sanji walked up to greet the people on the ship, but two hooded figures jumped up and landed on the Sunny. Everyone was tense, waiting for something to happen.

"Hi guys. It's been a while now hasn't it?" the smaller hooded person said. The pirates cocked their head. They remember that voice from somewhere. They were thinking hard until the two hoods came off. When Nami, Sanji and Chopper looked at the faces, they now knew why that voice was familiar. It was a voice of a crewmate that joined temporarily. They stared at the duo in shock.

Momonosuke and Brook broke the tension by asking "Who are they?"

Sanji and Nami looked at Brook and Momonosuke before turning back at the two strangers.

The smaller stranger looked at Brook and Momonosuke with a smile. She had beautiful blue hair and a dress that hugged her curved body. Next to her was a yellow bird with a blue backpack and a green aviator hat.

"My apologies." She said facing Brook and Momonosuke. "The bird's name is Carue and my name is Vivi; the princess of Alabasta and a former Straw hat pirate."

AN: Were you surprised? I decided since Vivi hasn't appeared in a while, I decided to put her into this story. This is the longest story I have ever typed with 2,079 words. What an accomplishment! Please Review. The faster you review, the faster I can create another chapter. Oh, and also tell me what other one piece characters I should put in the next chapter. Give me ideas, problems, anything. Oh and I almost forgot, give me suggestions for the plot about what should happen at Zou. Keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
